


motion-activated

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), M/M, Quickies, Rimming, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, fingerguns, light Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: Kinkade and Hunk catch eyes, and Kinkade winks at him again, lips curved in that damn handsome smirk of his as he leans in to clean the tip of his cock with his tongue.With a quick prayer up to the heavens, Hunk straps himself in for another ride and silently vows that, next time, he’s making them order take-out.---Kinkade is too impatient to wait for them to get home so they fuck one out in a restaurant bathroom.





	motion-activated

**Author's Note:**

> look,,,,, i love kinkade. would love to see more of him someday
> 
> what better way to welcome him into the family than by having him fuck my fave (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

A door squeals open, and Hunk cuts off his ragged breath quick enough to leave himself lightheaded, ears straining. A couple strolls into the bathroom, two men laughing at something or another as they wash their hands.

Kinkade, first name withheld because he was more comfortable using his last, doesn’t pause between Hunk’s legs, eyes darting up to dare him to make a sound and give them up.

Hunk currently has his cock buried balls-deep in his mouth, and he’s biting his tongue so hard he’s pretty sure he won’t ever be able enunciate ever again— but  _god_ is it worth it in the moment.

The walls are long enough that someone would really have to be nosy to notice Kinkade on his knees, and the bathroom is fancy enough to have speakers that play soft classical music  _just_ loud enough to hide any gasps Hunk lets slip or any of the slick noises of Kinkade taking from base to tip. Self-aware enough to mask the smell with some sort of floral potpourri.

Ever so convenient.

Probably a little too convenient for it to be coincidence. Hunk idly wonders how long Kinkade had been wanting to get him in this stall in this specific eatery, but his brain short-circuits when fingers dip low and press against his entrance, lubed and ready.

He stammers a bit, lost in the sensation. “S-Should we—” He clears his throat, voice dropping quiet as the couple leaves the bathroom. “Should we be doing this here?”

Kinkade hums thoughtfully, tugging at his tie with his free hand. It’s effortless the way he switches gears, standing from his knees to paw at Hunk’s skin, hands easily slipping past the unbuttoned blazer hanging off Hunk’s frame.

“Probably not, no.” He says, eventually. His lips press against Hunk’s neck, sucking against the delicate skin until Hunk is melting, embarrassed and overwhelmed at the thought of being caught. “I’ve got it handled.”

“Mm, see— I wonder why I don’t believe that.” Hunk mumbles, head knocking back against the stall. The material clanks ominously, and Kinkade hurries to shush the couple dozen worries that spring up out of Hunk’s mouth with a quick, heavy kiss. His fingers still knock insistently at Hunk’s hole, angled enough that he’s able to slide Hunk’s pants down most of the way with a quick motion with his wrist and a little help from his knee sliding between Hunk’s legs.

Like this, Hunk is completely trapped between a rock and a hard place. He isn’t quite sure what to do with his hands, so he settles them against Kinkade’s waist, tugging their hips closer together. With a grunt, Kinkade grinds against him, sending a pleasurable shiver up Hunk’s spine.

They rock together, heels clicking against the tile floor until Kinkade gets tired of the sound that dooms to give them away, and bodily lifts Hunk, pressing him further against the wall. One of his legs is lifted up, hooking on Kinkade’s curved elbow, and the other is left to dangle as Kinkade situates himself between Hunk’s thighs, shoving down his fly zipper.

“ _Aaand_ you’re not wearing underwear.” Hunk nervously laughs, licking his lips. “Don’t know why I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Shh.” Kinkade nips at his jaw, pressing his forehead against Hunk’s shoulder to get a good grip on his own cock, stroking it twice to keep himself piqued and ready. “I’ve got you. Still want it?”

Hunk’s fingers slide along the bathroom wall until they catch on the toilet paper dispenser, and he’s struck by the thought that they’re  _actually_ doing this. In public.

With a shuddering sigh, he nods his head.

Kinkade produces a condom from his pocket, and it’s so sudden that it startles a short laugh out of him that’s quickly shushed with another kiss. He has Hunk rip it open with his teeth, and, with practiced ease, slides it down the length of his dick. When he catches Hunk staring, wide-eyed and blushing, Kinkade gives him a wink before he grabs his other leg and presses him fully against the wall, legs caught in his hold.

It takes a bit of angling before the tip catches at Hunk’s rim, and by that time Kinkade has already nibbled a hickey onto Hunk’s skin and whispered promises of having him walk back to the table bowlegged.

Hunk  _knows_ his face is red as can be just from that little bit, and he brings his arms up to wrap around Kinkade’s shoulders, so that he can hide himself in them.

Kinkade presses forward, thick all the way around. It’s a nice stretch that slides smoothly, thanks to the condom and the lube, and the noise— the wet clap of skin against skin when their hips meet flush in the middle— is figuratively orgasmic.

Hunk shudders, squeezing his legs tight against Kinkade’s middle. “Fuck.”

Kinkade hums, pulling his hips back to give Hunk some breathing room, but Hunk pulls him back with a twist of his legs. It shoves a grunt out of him, and that starts a steady rhythm of Kinkade fucking into him deep.

Hunk knocks their heads together, clumsily stealing a fevered kiss as he tries to keep up with the pace, panting directly against his lover’s skin. He breaks the kiss more than once to bite down on his lip, to keep quiet as moans are fucked out of him.

Hunk has all the range of motion with his hands that he wants in this position, and he takes good advantage of it to tug Kinkade’s head back by the root of his hair, hesitant if only to make sure he’s not hurting the other. Kinkade rewards him with a pleased groan, eyeing Hunk from the angle he’s forced to look from, and Hunk nips at his Adam’s apple to feel him moaning from the source.

Their shirts get tangled in the middle, metal buttons clacking as they catch against one another, and Hunk shoves the cotton button-down from Kinkade’s chest, careful not to rip the seams. They may be fucking in a bathroom, but they can’t go out in a fancy restaurant missing a half-dozen buttons from their shirts.

Kinkade crowds against him again as his fingers pull back, dress shoes sliding against the sparkling clean floor as he tries to get a better grip.

The lights flicker off, motion-activated, but that barely stops them.

Kinkade’s palms are warm as they slide down across Hunk’s ass, squeezing each cheek against his palm. Hunk gives another startled laugh, head tilting back to catch his breath. Kinkade slides their lips together again in a wet, open-mouthed kiss until Hunk is gasping as he pulls away.

“Wait, wait.” Hunk whispers in the dark, placing a halting hand against Kinkade’s shoulder. “Put me down?”

Kinkade grunts, displeased at the interruption of his smooth flow, but he obediently pulls back and sets down Hunk’s legs.

He’s pleasantly surprised when Hunk bends himself over, balancing a knee against the closed toilet seat, and urges him forward again. “Like this.”

Kinkade straddles him, licking a stripe across the back of Hunk’s shoulder. He punctuates it with another kiss, resecuring the condom with a few thrusts into his palm before he starts to press back in to Hunk.

It’s an even smoother slide this way, but it hits even deeper and Hunk isn’t able to stop himself as he groans, loud and echoing in the empty bathroom. Fingers quickly press against his lips, and they’re soon covered by a palm as Kinkade shushes him between out of breath pants.

“Don’t get us caught.” He warns, flustered. Hunk responds aptly by running his tongue across Kinkade’s fingers, to tease.

That prompts Kinkade to, of course, fuck him harder. Hunk slips against the porcelain, but Kinkade tugs him back with a strong grip on his waist. He’s  _thick_ all the way around, stretching Hunk’s rim with every thrust, from tip to base, and it makes his toes curl in his loafers as he tries not to cry out. His own cock is caught in the waistband of his underwear, soaking into the material excessively.

He  _would_ reach down to stroke himself to completion, to signify the end of their quickie, but he has to hold on with both hands to the toilet— and then to the wall when that proves too rickety.

Kinkade’s hand moves away, hooking on his other hip. His bottom is tilted up as Kinkade straightens, flicking his hair from his face with a quick jerk of his head. That prompts the lights to slowly flicker back on, and Hunk dulls his shout of surprise by sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

As much as he likes to tease, he  _really_ doesn’t want to get caught.

“Close?” Kinkade murmurs, slowing his pace to a steady rocking motion. It drags his cock out, slow enough that Hunk can really focus on the feeling. It’s electric, almost, and almost too much.

Hunk desperately nods, fingers balling into fists as he tries to stave it off for a little longer. Kinkade knees closer until he’s bottomed out and Hunk can’t stop himself from trembling, being so full like that.

His tie is pressed against his lips, to bite down on so that he keeps quiet, and he makes an embarrassingly whiny noise as it slots between his teeth. Their hips roll together, Kinkade resorting to short, piercing thrusts.

Kinkade leans back over him to nestle his face against the curve of Hunk’s neck, breathing heavy with him. It’s a slow build, more or less, before he shifts and takes half a step back, dragging the head of his dick right over the  _best_ spot inside him.

He must tighten, or make a noise or  _something_ , because Kinkade grunts and does it again. And again and again, until the stall is shaking in a way that’s the complete opposite of silent and Hunk is drooling past his fancy tie.

Kinkade cums first. He shoves in deep one last time and groans loud against Hunk’s ear before he pulls out completely to finish the job with his hand, cumming straight into the condom.

He drops to his knees, fast enough that it might’ve hurt, but Hunk doesn’t get a chance to worry when a tongue presses itself against his hole and a warm hand palms itself against his erection. They slip past his boxer-briefs and use the precum weeping from his cockhead to smooth the glide.

The tongue presses in, not stretching him as wide as before but enough that he still wheezes, spreading his legs wider until he threatens to slip completely off the toilet seat.

He’s jerked off with a firm, steady grip until—  _finally_ — he’s urged over the edge by two fingers joining the tongue up his ass. They hardly have to travel far before he’s crying out his completion, thighs trembling as he rides out the waving orgasm.

Kinkade keeps up the pace through it all until Hunk has gone soft in his hold and his underwear have soaked up all of the cum that it can. He tries not give a smug grin at the thought of them having to abandon the soiled underwear somewhere discreet, but it’s a losing battle.

By the time Hunk comes down from his high, Kinkade has pulled back to begin clean up, tying off the filled condom and wrapping it in toilet paper before he tosses it in the garbage.

Hunk’s pants are pulled the rest of the way down his legs to clean up the mess between his legs, and he’s only just kicked off one shoe when the door squeals open and another person strolls into the stall adjacent.

Kinkade and Hunk catch eyes, and Kinkade winks at him again, lips curved in that damn handsome smirk of his as he leans in to clean the tip of his cock with his tongue.

With a quick prayer up to the heavens, Hunk straps himself in for another ride and silently vows that, next time, he's making them order take-out.

**Author's Note:**

> highkey based of a tumblr post i made wherein i wanted to get rawed by kinkade in a fast-food restaurant bathroom stall. however hunk is way too classy for that so i upped it to like.... atleast a three-star place. 
> 
> catch me on [tumblr!](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
